Forbidden love
by Delenarocs
Summary: Elena is a princess; Damon is her guard. When the king finds out that Elena and Damon have been sneaking behind his back; he sentence Damon to death in 15 days. Can Elena find a way to save him before his 15 days are up?  AU.


**Summary: Elena is a princess; Damon is her guard. When the king finds out that Elena and Damon have been sneaking behind his back; he sentence Damon to death in 15 days. Can Elena find a way to save him before his 15 days are up?**

**Rated T **

* * *

><p>"No!" Elena screams at her father<p>

"Be quiet! You have disobeyed me, and slept with this servant! In 15 days he will be beheaded!" John says to his daughter. He looks at her with infuriating, and disappointment in his eyes.

Elena shakes her head "Father, no! Try to understand!"

"Understand what? Understand how you my only daughter; the next heiress in line for the throne, has gone and slept with this-this thing. What was wrong with Stefan?" Elena stays quiet "Huh? What was wrong with the man you were suppose to marry"

"I don't love him, Father. He might be the one you picked, but Damon is who I pick. Now, father he did nothing! We were just hug-"

John raises his voice "CEASE! I DO NOT WISH TO HEAR YOU'RE EXCUSE! NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND" he turns and punches Damon in the face. Since, Damon was strong, the punch didn't nearly affect him, but it did hurt a little. John looks at Damon in a vile way, and punches him again. One of his rings scratch Damon in the face, and a big cut appears in his left cheek. "Guards, take him to the dungeon"

The guards nod and start dragging Damon to the dundeon. Damon looks at Elena one more time before going out.

"Damon!" Elena screams and tries to go after him, but her father grabs her by the arm.

"Don't you dare embarrass me!"

Elena looks at her father "That's all you ever cared about. You never cared about my true feelings-"

"When you're the queen you can make the decisions. But I am the ruler now, and I say no!" he lets her go "I forbid you to talk to him, see him, or even look at him"he fixes his robe "His death annoucement will be made tomorrow at 6" he turns on his heels and walks away.

* * *

><p>What happened<p>

Elena tiptoes dowstairs in the castle. She knew it was wrong, but her love for him could not be held inside. She knew if they were caught, he would hung, skined alive, and beheaded. But that was a risk they were willing to take for their love. She arrives at his door, and knocks 4 beats in rythm; that was their signature move.

The door slowly opens and his head pops out. He looks around before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you" he says in her ear

"I've missed you too. But it's been hard to see you, lately, because of father" Elena replies

Damon nods and pulls her in his room. He closes the door behind him, and Elena quickly pulls him for kiss. He kisses her back, then pulls away.

"What brings you here now?" he asks

Elena sighs "Father and Stefan has been getting suspicious lately. This was the only time I could come"

Stefan! The name made Damon mad. He hated seeing Elena with Stefan. Stefan was the man that her father has prepared for since 8. He has been taught to act like king, talk, eat, and respect Elena. Elena didn't love him, but she had to pretend for her father. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, but Elena only looked at him as friend. She didn't have any love emotions for him. All her feelings were towards Damon: a poor farmer's son, sent to guard Elena.

"Look Elena, maybe we should just have a little break till things cool down-"

"No" Elena grabs his hand "We won't get caught, I promise"

He smiles "And what if we do"

"We won't." she places a hand on his cheek and kisses him. She pulls away "I love you"

He smiles again "I love you too" he pulls her in for another kiss. She giggles and wraps her arm around his neck. She pulls them towards the bed, and Damon layes on top of her. They start kissing passionatetly and heavily. He pulls away and starts kissing her neck. Elena moans at the feel of Damon's hot lips pressing against her neck.

"Damon, the king wants-" the guards gasp of the action being depicted in front of his eyes.

Damon quickly gets off Elena, and stares at the guard.

"What is going here?" the guard asks

"Nothing" Elena replies

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"You will not tell father about this"

The guard shakes his head "I'm sorry, princess, but I have to"

"No! Don't do it or I will have you beheaded"

"I have to; I'm sorry. I took an honor" he turns around and runs upstairs.

Elena started to run after him, but Damon grabs her and holds her back.

"Elena, stop. If your father sees you running after him, he will trust him instead. Right now just go to your room, and pretend to be busy or sleeping"

"But what about you?"

"I'll figure something out"

"Be careful"

"I will" he pulls her in and kisses her. "I'll meet you later"

"That can be arranged!"

Elena turns around to see her father standing in the doorway. The guard that was just in there, was standing beside him. Elena gulps.

"Father, how long have you been here" Elena asks

Her father shrugs "Oh, just to see you lip-locking with him" he looks at Damon in disgust "How long has this been going on?" Elena and Damon stayed quiet. John chuckles "Go get the other guards"

The guard nods and runs back upstairs.

John walks towards Damon. "How long have you been corrupting my daughter?"

"He has done nothing wrong!" Elena says

"I'll be the judge of that"

The other guards came and John signaled them to grab Damon. The guards took him and held him. Damon didn't move or try to fight them.

"Get the blade clean out for our next victim"

"No!" Elena screams at her father

"Be quiet! You have disobeyed me, and slept with this servant! In 15 days he will be beheaded!" John says to his daughter. He looks at her with infuriating, and disappointment in his eyes.

Elena shakes her head "Father, no! Try to understand!"

"Understand what? Understand how you my only daughter; the next heiress in line for the throne, has gone and slept with this-this thing. What was wrong with Stefan?" Elena stays quiet "Huh? What was wrong with the man you were suppose to marry"

"I don't love him, Father. He might be the one you picked, but Damon is who I pick. Now, father he did nothing! We were just hug-"

John raises his voice "CEASE! I DO NOT WISH TO HEAR YOU'RE EXCUSE! NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND" he turns and punches Damon in the face. Since, Damon was strong, the punch didn't nearly affect him, but it did hurt a little. John looks at Damon in a vile way, and punches him again. One of his rings scratch Damon in the face, and a big cut appears in his left cheek. "Guards, take him to the dungeon"

The guards nod and start dragging Damon to the dundeon. Damon looks at Elena one more time before going out.

"Damon!" Elena screams and tries to go after him, but her father grabs her by the arm.

"Don't you dare embarrass me!"

Elena looks at her father "That's all you ever cared about. You never cared about my true feelings-"

"When you're the queen you can make the decisions. But I am the ruler now, and I say no!" he lets her go "I forbid you to talk to him, see him, or even look at him"he fixes his robe "His death annoucement will be made tomorrow at 6" he turns on his heels and walks away.

No! This can not be happening; not now. Damon was right! She should have listened to him, because if she did, he would not be scheduled for death, right now. She had to find a way to stop her father. Maybe reason with him, anything. She quickly dashes up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elena sighs on her way to the dungeon. She had talk with her father, but he didn't change his mind. He said his mind was made up, and nothing in the world would make him change it.<p>

Elena swe two guards guarding the dungeon. She moved up to them, but didn't move an inch.

"Open the door" she demands

The guards shakes their head "No! We have orders from your father to not let you in"

"Let me in or suffer the consiquences"

The guards sigh knowing that they would probably be killed for listening to the princess. They open the door "You have 5 minutes"

Elena nods and goes in. She finds Damon on the ground of the dungeon. She quickly runs next to him, and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry, Damon"

Damon hugs her back "It's okay Elena, I was never mad at you in the first place"

"It's my fault"'

"No it's not"

She sits next to him on the cold ground. She lays her head on his shoulder. "You're mad at me, right?" she says softly

Damon shakes his head "No, I'm not"

"But-"

"It's not you killing me; it's your father"

"But I can't stand the idea of you dying! Without you, I'll be alone again" Before Damon came into her life, Elena was just the kings the daughter. She was never allowed to play with her real friends, because they were peasants. Her rich friends were just snobby, and only wanted to be her friends cause they knew the power she has. When Damon came she found a new friendship. He didn't want her money, or like her because of the power. He liked because of who she was. And now that friendship

would be over, all becaus of her careless actions.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you would be a spoiled brat" he turns and looks at her "But you turned out to be so much more"

Elena smiles "When I first saw you I thought you were a lazy bum. But I was way off"

"Remember our first kiss?"

Damon smiles remembers the first time his lips ever connected with Elena.

_"Come and catch me, Salvatore" Elena giggled as she ran through the field of her garden._

_Damon groans and pushes a flower out of his face "Elena, we really shouldn't be doing this"_

_Elena pouts and cuts to another field, confusing Damon. "Oh, stop being such a sour puss, like my father. And besides were are just having fun"_

_Damon cuts through the roses and hides behind them, waiting for Elena. The minute he saw her foot, he got up and grabbed her. She laughs and they fall on the ground together. She falls on top of him, and pushes a strand of hair off his face._

_"Now, what would you're father do if he found you with me?" Damon asks_

_Elena shrugs "I'll tell him you were protecting me from a big scary thorn bush" _

_Damon laughs. "Like he'll really believe that"_

_"I can be a a very good liar" _

_he smiles and pulls her down for a kiss. At first Elena was shock, but she returns the kiss. Elena pulls away_

_"Wait, wait, what does mean for us?" Elena asks_

_"That I love you" Damon pulls her down again and kisses her, She kisses back and they start making out. Not caring if anyone was watching them._

"You must hate me right now" Elena says softly to Damon. She knew he had to hate her. It was because of her that his life would end. She was pretty sure his whole family was going to hate her.

Damon looks at her "No I don't. It takes a little more than a death sentence to make me hate you"

What? Elena couldn't believe that Damon didn't feel at least a little angry towards her. Hell, even she would be angry with what she did. He was really the perfect boyfriend after all.

Elena lifts Damon's chin and plants a big kiss on him. Damon returns the kiss with a lot more passion. She wanted to stay like this with him forever-

"Princess, your father wants to speak to you"

Elena growls as another guards interrupts her. Sometimes she wishs that she wasn't royalty so they would leave her alone. She pulls away from Damon and gets up. She follows the guard out the dungeon.

"You didn't tell father did you?"

The guard shakes his head "No"

They arrive at his study

"Good, don't ever tell him" she opens the door and goes in. She found her father sitting in a chair awaiting for her. He motions Elena to sit, and she does.

"You were with him weren't you?" he simply asks. Elena says nothing. "I don't being played for a fool, Elena. I forbided you to see him, and you go and disobey me"

"What? You're gonna sentence my death, too?"

John sighs "Elena I know, you think I'm a cruel human being for doing this. But I have to protect our honor. How do you think it will look, when everyone realizes that you were with a servant?"

"Our honor, or yours? Because you only seem to care about you. If I cared about what people would think, I would have never done it"

"And if you would have thought of the concequences, he wouldn't be scheduled for death"

Elena said nothing. As if she didn't have enough guilt.

"Now, I love you, but I will not let you have this guy soil our good name. He will die, and nothing will change my mind."

Elena looks at her father in digust "How can you be such a cruel human being?" her father didn't reply "Fine, if you're going to annouce his death tomorrow. I'll tell everyone the real reason why"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me, father"

Her father looked rather pleasing. A smirk appears on his face. "You do that. But I promise you: I'll make his death even worse. I'll stuff his head in a box, and let a rat crawl into his eyeball and eat it; I'll skin him alive; I'll hold his eyes with tape, and pour acid right down there. I am implacable; don't make his death worse"

"You're bluffing"

"Try me; but don't be so quick to risk his life. Try it tomorrow, and see what I am capable of"

Elena snarls and walks out of the room. She couldn't believe what a cruel person her father was. She never saw her father do those things, but she wasn't willing to risk Damon's life to find out. But her father would not win this! She had 15 days to find a way to save Damon. And she's going to find one. Whether her father likes it or not.

**Hope it was good. And I have not forgotten about my other stories. **


End file.
